The Difference Between The Two
by DarkDreamWeaver
Summary: check inside for summery!


DDW15: konnechii wa everyone! DarkDreamWeaver15 here with another one-shot story. I know, I know, all I've written is one-shots, but I can't get a story that's longer then that. Oh well. This story is much like my second one-shot, "Confessions of a Fragile Heart", but it's an improved version, and in Inu Yasha's point of view, instead of Kagome's. I was listening to Mandy Moore's "Only Hope" (it was used for an Inu Yasha AMV I downloaded) and it inspired me to write again. Well, do read and review, please no flaming!  
  
Short Summery: Inu Yasha's thoughts and feelings about Kikyo and Kagome, how much alike they are, and yet, how different they are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Difference Between The Two  
  
Written by: DarkDreamWeaver15  
  
December 14, 2003  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its odd how much stronger Kagome has become since our first meeting, back when she released me from the spell Kikyo enchanted me with. I hated her then, loathed her because of how much she reminded me of Kikyo, I even wanted her dead at one point. In time, though, I got to know her, and instead of seeing Kikyo when I looked at her, I began to see HER.  
  
She scares me sometimes, in battle when I can't protect her, I feel helpless when she gets hurt. I feel it is my fault, and I worry about her. I've tried sending her back to her time, but she always returns to my side. Why does she always come back to me?  
  
She has a way of making me smile, a way of making me happy. When she's with me, I'm relaxed, and I feel powerful. She's always had such confidence in my skills, and she never doubts me, always believing I'll be there to catch her when she falls.  
  
Kikyo never had much faith in me that I can tell. She never held the same warmth in her eyes, the same life and love and joy in her eyes, as Kagome does. She was always cold, and distant, and seemed detached from the world.  
  
I guess that's what Kikyo and I had in common back then. Both of us, we were outsiders, loners, strangers that were not wanted by this harsh world. We were different, and because of that, we were treated as such. She wanted me to be human.. But Kagome.. She accepted me without question; she doesn't want me to change.  
  
I guess I finally see the differences between the Tragic Miko and the Reincarnated Miko. Kagome likes me the way I am. I don't think Kikyo could ever accept me as I am, that is why she wanted me to change. Kikyo never believed in me either, but Kagome keeps surprising me by staying with me, telling me I can do anything.  
  
I used to see Kikyo when I looked at Kagome. Now I see Kagome when I see Kikyo. The difference was there all along, but I was blind to see it.  
  
It's funny. how blind we can be at times. I was blind for 50 years, and I was blind some time after that. Kagome has slowly opened my eyes, and my heart.  
  
I watch over her at night, and wonder to myself as the sun rises over the horizon: Why does she stay by my side? But as she wakes up and gives me a warm good-morning and prepares the meals, I realize something, and know the answer to my thoughts.  
  
She stays because she accepts me. She stays because she's loyal.  
  
And I find myself smiling as I watch her.  
  
I'm glad you're here, Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DDW15: *sighs in relief* took me a while to write this. Had to think of things Inu Yasha might say.  
  
Inu-chan: *looks at story and turns red* HEY! You made me sound all gushy and love-sick!! That's not me!  
  
DDW15: *blinks big blue eyes innocently* Aww, no need to be embarrassed! We love you here! We know how you feel.  
  
Inu-chan: *stutters, growls in irritation, pulls out Tetsusaiga*  
  
DDW15: O.O *gives a frightened look* meep!  
  
Inu-chan: I'll get you! *prepares to fire Kaze no Kizu*  
  
Kagome-chan: OSWARI!!!!  
  
Inu-chan: *eats dirt*  
  
DDW15: *sighs in relief* Thanks again Kagome-chan!  
  
Kagome-chan: *smiles and picks up Inu Yasha and begins dragging the cursing hanyou off* No problem!  
  
Inu-chan: KAGOME!!! LET ME GO!!! *screams fade as they leave*  
  
DDW15: *gives an embarrassed laugh* Anyways, read and review! Please no flaming! Ja Ne! *runs off as Inu Yasha suddenly appears again, Tetsusaiga out and ready*  
  
Inu-chan: GET BACK HERE!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
